Care for a dance
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: A new Akumatised victim throws Marinette's plans for finding a date to the dance up in the air, can she stop another villain AND work up the courage to ask Adrien to go with her? My first work in this fandom so please be kind.
Care for a dance?

"Bye, bye little butterfly" Ladybug smiled up as she waved goodbye to the beautiful white butterfly fluttering away above her head.

"Pound it" she and Chat Noir beamed, bumping their fists together, their usual form of celebration after defeating another one of Hawkmoth's akumatised villians

"Nice job my lady" her partner complimented, putting an arm around her and smiling broadly, she returned his smile with a warm grin of her own, she was about to reply before she was stopped by a familiar beeping coming from her earrings.

"Aw sorry kitty, I gotta run before I change back" Ladybug admitted to him, removing his arm from her shoulder and running off.

"Bug out!" She called back as she scanned the area for a quiet spot to transform back. Chat Noir sighed happily as he watched Ladybug run to find some shelter.

"I love that bug"

Ladybug quickly found an empty alley way, she ducked in and transformed back to Marrinette, she left the alley way and began the journey back home with Tikki nestled warmly inside her coat pocket. It didn't take her long till she arrived back home.

"Good evening Marrinette" Her parents greeted her as she walked through the front door.

"Hiya Mama, hiya Pappa" Marrinette replied, kissing both parents on the cheek before leaving for her bedroom, only stopping to pick up a few cookies on her way. Flopping down her bed she prodded her coat pocket.

"Wake up Tikki" Marrinette whispered, scooping up the sleeping Kwami and placing her down gently on her bed next to the stash of cookies.

"Hmm? Thanks Marrinette" Tikki yawned, smiling sleepily

"Anytime" Marrinette replied, returning the smile. Marrinette made sure that Tikki was getting her strength back before moving off of her bed to go and complete one of her new designs she had been working on for a few weeks now.

"Good morning everybody, now before we start todays lesson I just want to quickly remind everybody that next weekend is the school's 'Sadie Hawkins' dance, where in light of normal expectations... The girls are the ones who ask the boys to the dance, so I hope to see everybody there next week to have some fun" Ms Mendeleiev announced to the class, causing interested whispers between friends in the class room. Rose turned around to shyly smile up at Kim, who gave her a small wave in reply.

"So what time are you gonna pick me up then?" Nino joked to Adrien.

"I don't think I'll be going" Adrien replied.

"Sorry girl, looks like you're out of luck this time" Alya whispered apologetically quietly to Marinette as they had both been eavesdropping on the conversation happening in front of them. Marinette sighed and glanced down to her right at Chloe who was whispering something in Sabrina's ear while gesturing towards Adrien.

"Least the good news is that she won't be going with him either" Marinette smirked, taking this as a small consolation prize.

"So who are you gonna ask then?" Marinette questioned her friend, Ayla winked at her and leant forwards in her seat

"Adrien are you trying to steal my man away from me?" She laughed, causing the blonde in front of her to stutter.

"Hey, Marinette, why don't you ask Adrien? He was just complaining that he didn't have anybody to go with" Nino suggested causing both Adrien and Marinette to go an alarming shade of pink.

"Well, I... Umm... I... Don't think it works that way" Adrien managed to say, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with Marinette

"Don't make me laugh!" Chloe scoffed, the group of four turned around and looked over at Chloe

"You know he'd turn you down Marinette, he's way too good for you besides... He's going with me to the dance" Chloe continued, turning her attention towards Marinette, who was growing more and more furious by the second.

"Girl you better cool it, she's not worth it" Ayla whispered in her ear, hoping she could stop her friend from doing something she'd regret. Marinette heeded her friends advice and took a few slow breaths to calm herself down. Adrien was watching the exchange between Marinette and Chloe carefully, his jaw clenching tighter the more Chloe spoke.

"We're not going to the dance together" Adrien replied quietly, Chloe's jaw dropped in a gobsmacked manner

"What do you mean we're not going together?" She demanded

"I mean... We're not going to the dance together" Adrien repeated with a touch more confidence.

"Well who exactly ARE you going with?" Chloe asked, again demanding an answer from him

"I don't know, but I'd rather not go at all than go with you" Adrien answered, narrowing his eyes at Chloe, unsure what had brought this change in attitude in him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Chloe screamed out at him.

"You heard exactly what I said. Infact... It's about somebody told you some harsh home truths Chloe..." Adrien began, but was stopped by Nino tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, forcing his attention away from the blonde girl sat over to his right.

"Dude, harsh... I know that Chloe is a major pain but she's still your oldest friend" Nino reminded him

"Nah, she's not, I was only calling her my friend cause she was the only person my age that I hung around with, I had no idea what she was really like... But you three, you're my real friends" Adrien explained, turning around and motioning to Nino, Alya and Marinette, the latter was blushing furiously at that last statement.

Ayla, Nino, Marinette and Adrien were sat down in the park next door to Marinette's parent's bakery, a large box of freshly made donuts sat on their laps.

"... Adrien?" Marinette nudged the blonde boy next to her who was away in his own little world

"Hmm?" He replied with a mouthful of donuts, turning to face Marinette with a small smile forced upon his face.

"You okay? You've been acting odd all day"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He forced another smile

"So what was all of that wtih Chloe earlier then?

"Oh... That... I really don't know what came over me, I guess I just don't like people being rude about people that I... My friends" Adrien answered.

Before Marinette could think of a response by a group of people running away in fear from a red and black clad girl.

"WHERE IS ADRIEN AGRESTE?" The girl screamed out, Nino, Ayla and Adrien all jumped up from the bench they were sitting on and began to run to the far end of the park while Marinette began to run off in the opposite diretion to them, yelling about going to find her parents to the group now running away from her. Once out of sight from her friends, she opened her bag up, allowing Tikki to fly free.

"Tikki... Spots on"

Adrien was glancing around while running behind Nino and Alya, looking for a covered spot for him to transform in, he spotted a group of trees close enough to each other that he could hide behind and transform, making sure Nino and Alya we're not paying attention while they were making their escape, he ducked in behind those trees and pulled open his jacket pockt.

"Plagg... Claws out"

Ladybug and Cat Noir landed out in front of the girl

"Good to see you again my lady. Now what's your problem blondie?" Cat greeted Ladybug, before turning his attention to the blonde girl in the red and black mask.

"I am Heartbreaker, I can see love between couples and I use my powers to turn it to hate! Cause if I can't have love... NOBODY CAN so I'm here to spread the glorious feelings of hate around all of Paris and to steal your miraculouses" Heartbreaker announced to them

"Well good luck with that one, I'm more of a lover than a hater, aren't I bugaboo?"

"Don't make me get a spray bottle for you kitty" Ladybug smirked at her partner

"Eww, you two are so in love it's sickening" Heartbreaker gagged, she fired off two beams of energy towards Ladybug and Cat Noir who both leaped out of the path

"Cat... I think that might be Chloe" Ladybug yelled over to her partner,

"RIght... So where's the akuma?" He shouted back, trying to find the object on her that housed the evilised butterfly.

"It must be her necklace"

"Right! On it!"

Ladybug took her yo yo that was clipped around her waist and threw it up into the air

"LUCKY CHARM" Ladybug cried out, before a small handheld mirror landed in her hands, she looked at the mirror and then began to look around at how to use it to beat Heartbreaker, she noticed that Heartbreaker would get distracted anytime her hair was messed around with. A small smile lit up her face as she formulated her idea.

"Cat... Mess her hair up" Ladybug suggested

"Certainly my lady" Cat obliged, once he had througholy played around with Heatbreaker's hair he moved away to allow Ladybug to capture the Akuma.

"Here, use this" Ladybug offered the mirror to Heartbreaker

"Give me that!" She ordered, snatching the mirror out of Ladybug's hands, holding it up and attempting to fix her hair. Once she was fully distracted by trying to fix her hair back into place Ladybug ripped the Akumatised necklace away from her, dropped it to the floor and snapped it in half.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma... Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug captured the Akuma in her yo yo and left it a moment before opening her yo yo back up to allow the now pure white butterfly to fly free

"Bye bye little butterfly" she smiled as the butterfly flew away. Cat Noir stepped over to stand by her side, offering his fist out to her

"Pound it" they smiled together as they bumped fists. Ladybug was about to turn around and leave to find somewhere safe to transform back but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Ladybug..."

"Yeah, Cat?" Cat didn't answer immediately, instead wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against hers gently, she was taken aback at first but began to kiss him back, her tongue instictively licking his lips. Opening her eyes back up as Cat pulled away from her

"ADRIEN?" Marinette asked, dumbfounded, begining to attempt to believe that her quiet and humble crush from her class and her cocky and loud partner in fighitng the forces of evil were infact the same person

"Marinette?" Marinette was trying to find the right words and questions to ask, her mind racing at a hundred miles per hour.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Marinette heard the words escape her mouth before her mind knew that she had spoken. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hands, forcing Adrien to laugh. He agreed to go to the dance with her.

"I think we should go somewhere a bit more private and talk about this okay?"

"Okay" Marinette agreed, Adrien held out his hand for her to take, she took it slowly and carefully and allowed Adrien to lead her away to somewhere quieter, trying to organise the thoughts in her mind, wondering what questions she was going to ask him and worrying about what questions he had planned to ask her.


End file.
